Problem: Compute the sum of the geometric series $-1 -3-9-27 -81-243-729$.
Answer: The first term is $-1$, the common ratio is $3$, and there are 7 terms, so the sum equals \[\frac{(-1)(3^7-1)}{3-1} = \frac{-2186}{2} = \boxed{-1093}.\]